


我的版权费呢

by DowneyDonuts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowneyDonuts/pseuds/DowneyDonuts
Summary: 小虫和铁爸爸的开车日常小虫成年啦!





	我的版权费呢

PWP一发完

周末，Peter从大学赶回家——嗯，准确的说是Stark在Malibu的豪宅——从停机坪兴冲冲的一路狂奔进客厅。

“Tony!Tony!T……Tony？”Peter看到坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿的战甲，愣了。

“怎么样？”

“这……就是你说的加了蜘蛛感应的战甲？”Peter想起前几天通电话的时候Stark说起过这事，“可是……这颜色也……”

“我以为你会喜欢呢。”战甲很无奈的一耸肩。

可能是为了体现有蜘蛛元素？Stark在战甲上加入了深蓝色。看惯了往日威风的金红色战甲，乍一看这身红黄蓝战甲总觉得……哪里怪怪的。

“怎么，体现我的版权吗？还不如直接折现好了呀，”Peter一边翻冰箱一边吐槽，“怎么蜘蛛战服上那么好看的红蓝配在Mark上就那么……诡异。”

“你是怀疑我的审美？”Stark觉得这个小孩子越来越无法无天了，自己好心给战甲加了点他的元素他还嫌弃起来了。

“Eh……没有，我怀疑Friday的审美，绝对没有怀疑你，真的。”Peter拧开一瓶冰镇的酸奶，仰头一饮而尽。

“冬天别喝那么凉的东西。”

“你越来越像一个老父亲了哈哈哈哈。”

“怎么，嫌我啰嗦？”

“哪有，喜欢还来不及。”Peter舔舔嘴角的酸奶，看看手里的空瓶子，突然朝Mark战甲扔过去。

战甲只是坐在沙发上，看着酸奶瓶飞向自己，砸在自己腹部的护甲上，再弹到地毯上，留下一连串白色的酸奶渍。

“不是加了蜘蛛感应吗？怎么不躲？”Peter看着战甲，“研究失败了吗？”

“你又够不成威胁，为什么要躲？”战甲晃着二郎腿，金属手缓缓的摩挲着皮沙发上的酸奶渍，挑衅的看着Peter。

“哦，小看我。”Peter意外的没有太大反应，反而是盯着战甲手上的小动作看的入神，他都可以想象冰冷的金属接触到火热的皮肤时浑身汗毛竖起来的感觉——

F**k!!Peter在内心默默鄙视自己，这才一个月没回来，怎么饥渴到连战甲都不放过了!!一定是室内空调温度太高了，我要降降温冷静一下!!

Stark看着Peter的脸唰一下子红掉，又一下子翻开冰箱再灌进去一瓶酸奶，感到莫名其妙，“Kid？我刚刚怎么跟你说的？”

“没听见没听见!!”Peter有点不敢直视战甲。Tony的声音透过战甲有点失真，带上了点金属音，该死的性感。OMG，Peter崩溃的心想，自己以前怎么没发现Mark战甲也这么帅？还是自己太放荡了？啊——不会吧？？!!

“啧。”战甲走过来，夺过不听话的小朋友手里的冰饮，“Kid？你脸很红，感冒了？发烧了？Friday，给他做个体检。”

“我很好我很好，Tony，说真的我没事!!”

“Sir，Peter只是心跳加快，体温和血压轻微上升，属正常生理现象。他可能只是在害羞。”Friday迅速给出诊断。

“Thank you，Friday.”Peter也是败给这个高智商AI了。

“哦，不是发烧了，”Stark的声音透着促狭，“是发骚了。”

“喂!!”

“这么想我，看到战甲就不行了？”明明平常差不多的身高，战甲却比Peter高了一头还多。Stark很享受Peter仰视自己的视角，看着他和自己犟的样子还真是挺可爱的。

“算了吧，这么丑的战甲我怎么可能……”

话没说完，冰冷的金属手指就捏着Peter的下颌，把嘴巴贴了上来。

“Eh……Tony？”Peter觉得不只自己脑子坏掉了，“你知道你的战甲没有舌头的吧？”

“怎么，你不是喜欢Mark吗？”

“好吧，可是……我还是更喜欢你，Tony。”

自从Peter和Stark在一起之后，Stark的小孩子心性就慢慢暴露出来了，也不是说Stark之前就多成熟，只是有时候真的是要说点好话哄着，不然，Peter知道今晚别想让他放过自己。

“现在知道说好话了，嗯？”Stark也知道这是哄自己呢，不过他也很享受，但是，“今天这招可不好使了，kid。”

“嗯？嗯——!!”Peter浑身汗毛都炸起来了，战甲把手伸进了他衣服里面，沿着腰线往上走。

“Wait!Wait!”Peter的羞耻心还没有死绝，拽着上衣下摆奄奄一息的挣扎着，“你先把战甲脱了!!”

金属人不为所动，该继续继续。上衣不让脱，那就脱裤子好了，Stark的思维直接了当，而且执行力满点。

“这样还叫不喜欢？”Stark看着Peter挺立的下身，“我看你明明很喜欢，而且不是一般的喜欢。”说着，伸手就拨弄起来。

冰冷的金属接触到滚烫的下身，巨大温差带来的刺激让Peter呼吸一窒，脑袋突然一片空白。几秒后缓过神，失神的瞳孔对焦上战甲蓝色狭长的眼睛。

“F**k!!Tony Stark!!Stop!!”Peter有点慌，扒拉开Mark战甲的手指，把自己的下身解救出来，匆忙提上裤子——开玩笑，那家伙手里还有掌心炮呢!万一到会儿爽起来谁知道会发生什么!!要是伤到了，那自己这辈子就真的反攻无望了!!

Stark伸出两根手指，在Peter面前分开，合拢，再分开，再合拢——“不想试试吗？”

——Peter感觉自己脑子里有根弦断掉了。

“那就先把你该死的头盔挪开!”Peter一把搂上战甲的脖子，“I want to kiss you, Tony.”

“……”战甲不说话，一手扯下扯下Peter的裤子，另一只手捏着Peter的下颌，让他张开嘴巴，然后伸进两根手指，搅动着他的舌头。

Peter感觉有哪里不对，但是欲望当前，没空多想。嘴里的两根手指就塞的满满的，加上Stark使坏不停的搅动，唾液来不及咽下顺着嘴角脖子流下去。

下身也被战甲金属手指伺候的很舒服，甚至连一开始冰冷的温度都有所上升，变得有些温热了；轻重也拿捏的刚好，不会弄疼自己又可以爽到，从头摸到根部，再到囊袋，大腿内部，再回到阴茎，几根手指来回不停的搓揉，刺激着Peter的敏感带，还恶意的在头部小孔周围按压拨弄着。液体把战甲的金属手指沾湿，滑溜的触感让人欲罢不能，Peter不禁把嘴里的手指往更深处吞，却刺激到了咽喉，呜呜叫唤着红了眼圈，眼泪都快掉下来了。Stark赶忙抽出手指，退了出来。

“Good boy，”Stark看看湿透的手指，“还好我的战甲防水，不然……你看。”他把沾满唾液的手指伸到Peter面前。

Peter红着脸扭过头去，选择无视这个老流氓的挑逗。

“呵呵哈哈哈哈，kid，你还真是可爱。”带着金属音的低语在Peter耳边响起，虽然没有气流但也足以让他浑身酥麻。

战甲一个使力把男孩抱上吧台，吧台太狭窄除了屁股没有给男孩第二个着力点，没办法只能用双腿双手环住面前的战甲，正好这也是Stark想要的——

“嘶——”一声招呼没打就塞进一根比以往粗了不少的手指，小朋友有点吃不消。

“放松点，kid。”说着另一只手在Peter的乳头上按压拨弄着。

“润滑油……”

“抹了。”Stark示意Peter看地上那管直接被挤爆的润滑油，“kid，才一个月不做，你就忘记怎么配合我了吗？”

Peter已经没空去想为什么吧台会有润滑油这种事情了，因为那根手指已经彻底捅进来了，还在不停的转动按压，很快找到了那一点。

“哼嗯——啊——”Peter眼眶红红，“轻点，Tony——daddy——”

战甲动作突然停下来，抽出了埋在Peter身体里的手指，就着Peter八爪鱼般抱着自己的姿势把他抱起来，一路抱到卧室。

“Tony Stark!!!你!!你!!”Peter带着鼻音的吼叫完全够不成威胁，反而给人一种勾引的错觉，“你耍我!!!”

“既然你都说他丑了，我怎么能穿这么丑的战甲呢？”真·Stark摘掉头上戴的战甲控制眼镜，从Mark怀里接过Peter，“你不是也猜到我不在里面了吗？嗯？要不然那么容易就叫我daddy？还是说真的太想我了？”

“Both!”Peter也没空去纠结那么多，抱着Stark就啃，手忙脚乱的解着Stark的裤子，摸着他也硬到不行的下身，好歹心里算找到点平衡。

“进来。”Peter边吻着Stark边模模糊糊的说。

“Pardon？”不使坏就不是Tony Stark了。

Peter不说了，继续吻着Stark，但手指插入男人头顶略长的短发，揪住，向后一拉，在顺势翻身——把Stark压在了身下。

要不是他的屁股蹭着自己的下身，Stark都要以为小朋友今天要反攻了。

到底还是嫩了点，有贼心没贼胆——Stark喉咙里憋出几声闷笑，握着小朋友劲瘦的腰引导他往下坐，一点一点的柔软湿润的内壁贴合的包裹着男人的性器，直到整根吞没。

Peter的脖子控制不住的后仰，拉出好看的弧线，Stark再也忍不住，一口咬上他的喉结，再次将男孩反压在身下，疯狂律动起来。

“T……Tony——”出口的话语被冲撞得稀碎，两眼也渐渐失焦，“慢——慢慢点，D……Daddy——”

“坚持一下……”Stark看着小孩儿失焦的眼神，感觉真是爱死他了，“kid……kid……”

“No……no……I……can't……”Peter的哭腔又带出来了，“你快点……快……”

“到底要快还是要慢？”Stark笑了，弹了弹Peter涨到不行的下身。

一股白色的精液就这么喷薄而出，溅了两人一肚子，还有一些溅在Stark的下巴上。

“这么快？”Stark促狭的看着Peter。

“……你要是不用战甲搞我那么长时间的话我可以更久。”

“我看你不是挺喜欢的。”Stark说着抽出还硬着的下身。

“你……你你不继续了吗？”Peter还是头一次遇到这种情况，以往Stark都会继续撩拨他直到他再有感觉的时候继续做完，今天突然来这么一下让Peter有点……失落。

“当然不，”想让Stark放弃还是太天真了，“这时候一个合格的男朋友应该做什么了？嗯？”

“Well，”Peter秒懂，抬起头舔掉自己刚刚射在男人下巴上的一点污渍，“我帮你。”

说完压倒Stark，伸手摸了摸他梆硬的下身，看着上面搏动的血管咽咽口水，“我我我不太会，要是弄疼你了你一定要说。”

“不会才要多练习。”

Peter两手撑在Stark胯两侧，低下头伸出舌头小心翼翼的从底部一路舔到头部，再把整个吞进去——说实话味道不是很好，但是想着这是Tony，是Mr.Stark，就血气上涌，不禁再把它往深处吞一点，再深一点。

“Kid……”Stark的手插入Peter棕色的卷发里，揪住他的头发。Peter不知道这是希望他再深一些还是就此打住，只能抬眼看看Stark的表情。

Stark要被他这个湿漉漉的小眼神逼疯了，但还是慢慢诱导他，“动动舌头，Peter……”

Peter听话的用舌头慢慢的磨着嘴里的肉棒，描摹这上面血管的纹路，一点点从下至上，最后有些粗粝的舌苔卷过敏感的尿道口，再沿着头部的沟纹舔舐。

Stark怒吼一声，手控制不住的按下男孩的头，一下子顶到最深，抽送了几下。被咽喉绞着的感觉一点不比下面差，Stark没能停住，射在了Peter嘴里。

“咳咳咳咳……”Peter趴在床边猛咳起来，嘴角不断溢出精液。

“I'm sorry，kid.”Stark拍着Peter的背，“快点都咳出来，对不起，我一时没忍住……”

Peter边咳边摇头，好不容易平复一些了，揽过Stark的脖子来了一个深吻，分享了一下嘴里的味道，最后恶作剧得逞般笑着对Stark说：“我乐意，daddy.”

“Kid，想不想和我的战甲再来一炮？”

“和你可以，战甲免谈!!!”

 

 

 

 

后来这套战甲还是改回了Iron Man一贯的金红色。

“还是这样霸气些。”Stark很满意。

“但是没有我的标志了啊！！”Peter有点后悔让Friday把颜色改回来了，“蜘蛛感应版权费都没给呢。”

“昨晚的不算吗？”

“啊？那算吗？”Peter有点没反应过来。

“那就今晚继续好了，”Stark挑眉，“今晚换个霸气的战甲陪你玩玩。”

“不用了不用了!我想到一个好主意!!”Peter说着抄起桌上一只马克笔，在战甲背后写了什么。

“Hey！Kid？”

Stark绕道新战甲背后一看，就见后腰部位画了一只小蜘蛛。

“你画画水平也真是和你床上水平一样烂。”

“Hey!Old man!!”

“没事，我好就行。”

“……”

 

 

 

后来出任务穿这件战甲的时候Averagers都问Tony最近是不是去幼儿园被熊孩子嚯嚯了，怎么战甲上都被画上了。

“诶，有的熊孩子就是不服管我能怎么办？”Stark假装很头疼，“就是仗着我喜欢小孩子，不敢打他，你说气人不气人。”

“哦。”在一边的Spider Man白眼珠子都快翻上天了。


End file.
